


Some Business To Attend To

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Some Alphonse, thats all - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mustang told the boys he had some business to attend to and was in fact with a lady, Ed becomes furious and decides that he too has some business to attend to with the flame alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Business To Attend To

Some Business to Attend To

Roy Mustang and Edward Elric

Summary: After Mustang told the boys he had some business to attend to and was in fact with a lady, Ed becomes furious and decides that he too has some business to attend to with the flame alchemist.

~THE START~ 

Edward's POV

'Some business to attend to, some business to attend to…WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BUSINESS IS THAT!?'

I sat there on the tan sofa in our hotel room, I was pissed! What was Mustang talking about, what kind of business could he really attend to with some bimbo!? The scene played over and over in my head. Roy only driving a few feet from where he dropped me and Al off to pick up some winch.

"Um…brother, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my brother's voice. I looked up at the iron giant.

"I'm okay Al…but I have some business to attend to." I stood from the couch and grabbed my red coat from the side of me.

"What do you mean Ed; do you need me to come with you?" I smiled at him with a hint of isolation.

"No stay here, this is something I have to do alone, don't worry I'll be home in a few hours." I could feel that Al was sad, but this really was something I had to do on my own. I had to figure out why I was so ANNOYED at the fact that Mustang was so facetious. I mean can’t he be a little more discreet about his 'dates'; if that's what they are. They're probably just some high end hooker who he hired for an hour or so.

Why am I so angry? His sex life shouldn't get me so irritated like I am right now.

I left the hotel room and began to walk down the street to Mustang's office that happened to actually be close to where we were staying. The night air was cold, and an icy breeze would blow around me every now and then. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and tried to get there as fast as I could, not wanting to stay out in the cold more than I have to.

The walk there was quiet, there was no background noises like you would find in the country side of grasshoppers and cicadas. Here every one was in their houses fast asleep, no soul could be seen or heard and it being so late at night meant not that many people were out driving. When I came to Central HQ I flashed my State Alchemist License and proceeded into the building, straight to Mustang’s office.

I came to the door and it was like my body was frozen in place. I wanted to open the door and barge right in, so that I could yell at him for making me feel this way, but my body didn't allow me instead I reached out and knocked. The sound of me knocking on the thick wood made my heart beat faster, and after a few moments of knocking I heard a muffled, 'come in.'

When I opened the door darkness enveloped me. Why was it so dark? The only light that shown was the moon, it caused shadows to appear and nip at my senses, making me feel a little dizzy. I crept in, carefully watching my surroundings. Right in front of me was one leather couch and on the other side was another couch. Mustang's desk lay vacant at the head of both couches. I walked around the first couch looking ahead of me for any sign of life; I mean someone said come in.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something grab a hold of my leg. I clapped my hands together and was on the verge of reaching my hand out to transmute a weapon out of the coffee table in between the couches, when I noticed the hand belonged to a sleepy Mustang. I cancelled the transmutation and turned my body so I was facing him. I rested my hands on my hip and looked down at the Colonel.

"E-Edward?" He said his voice raspy and quiet.

"Ye-yeah." I didn't know what to say, why am I being so…embarrassed? NO! That can't be why I'm acting weird. I'm not embarrassed around this guy. This is ROY MUSTANG, the complete ladies' man; the guy who has a date every night.

"What is there something on my face?"

My cheeks flushed as I realized I had been staring at him. Mustang sat up and rubbed his eyes. My eyes wondered over his apparel. He still had on his uniform pants, and his baby blue under shirt was unbuttoned all the way showing his white muscle shirt, that didn't hide the fact that he had a 6 pack, plus some. I guess you need that muscle to be in the military, it's only natural. His raven hair was messy and him running his fingers through the strands didn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"N-no, I, huh…" I trailed off; all the words I wanted to say became caught in my throat. I wanted to ask him why, why he was the only thing I see when I close my eyes? Why he was the only person, aside from my brother, that I think about on a daily bases? It wasn't fair, why did I have to suffer through this?

Then it crossed my mind, what if he had the same thoughts? Was that even possible?

"So Full Metal, what are you doing here so late?" Mustang stood from the couch and made his way over to his desk where he turned on the small lamp. The light had taken me a back. Its been a while since I was in a lit room, from the darkness of outdoors, and Mustang's office I wasn't prepared for the luminous glow of yellow.

I reached my hand out as if I was going to grab hold of him and tell him what I've been thinking, but I stopped. This time it wasn't because I didn't know what to say, it's because deep down I knew how he would respond. The ladies' man he is, he's going to tell me that I'm disgusting, and that I don't have the right to be a state alchemist. I would leave his office feeling miserable and less than human. I didn't want that…no.

Mustang gave me a puzzled look and took a drink of whatever was in the cup on his desk; I assumed coffee, because he grimaced at the taste.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he placed the cup down.

I moved my body so that I was sitting on the couch Mustang was sleeping on. I placed my forehead in my hands, and at that moment I wished I never came. I should have just left all my thoughts on that street where Roy and his 'call girl' stood in front of me and my brother who knew nothing of this jealousy I felt.

Jealousy? Right that's what this feeling wrapped around my heart is; squeezing every time I laid my eyes and thoughts on Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

I was lost, what was I going to do, now that I figured out that I don't want to question this man…I don't want to be hurt.

"I'm…I'm not sure."

Roy had now moved so that he was sitting next to me, and I tried to move my body farther away, but I was already near the arm rest so there was nowhere to run (or scoot), unless I wanted him asking more questions as to why I stood up and walked away from him.

"Edward, hey, is something wrong? Tell me, what's the matter?"

I glanced at the man from the corner of my eyes, as he reached his arm out to grab hold of my shoulder and comfort me, I think. When his hand did come in contact with my shoulder my body became stiff. His touch sent little shock waves of electricity down my spine, and to my lower region. I didn't mean to get turned on by just his touch, but I just think about him so much that it's just too much to be touched by him. I glanced over at him to see that he was looking at me. My face flushed and I looked away hoping he doesn't notice how red and nervous I became.

"I-I can't…tell you."

I stayed in this turned position, away from his eyes, but that didn't stop the hole he burned in the back of my head.

"Edward…" His mellow and deep voice rang through my ears, and the way he said my name didn't make my blush go away. The hand that rested on my shoulder tightened and then I felt his other hand grab my other shoulder. Before I had any chance of replying or getting out of his grasp he pulled my body so that I was now facing him. My face flushed and then…he kissed me.  
Our lips, our lips were actually touching. His skin pressed against mine, and my eyes wide open as his remained closed. I was in shock, my hands stayed on my lap, and I didn't move my lips like he attempted to do.

He broke the kiss, but continued to keep a hold of me. My eyes found his, and I could feel waves of something flowing off his body. These waves weren't bad, it felt comforting like all of these embarrassing feelings that are welling up in me just dissipated and I no longer felt scared. This means he feels the same right? A smile came to my lips and I felt overwhelmed. This was good, this was great! I no longer need to keep all this frustration and jealousy bottled up in my heart.

"Now can you tell me?" He asked and I didn't hesitate to answer; it was as if some other being was inside my mind making all of these words flow from my mouth. I didn't care, "I love you." I smiled.

That charming play boy smile of his appeared across his lips and his eyes shown with understanding.

"I know I think I love you too, but then again it could merely be lust." The smile dropped from my face, and I felt a little angry, but in a good way…is that normal? I pushed my hands into his chest as if to push him away from me, but his grip tightened and he didn't let me go.

"Haha I'm just joking, don't get so hurt Edward." Roy released my arms and grabbed my hips instead. My face grew red as my name passed his lips and I grabbed his wrists trying to move his hands, but you already know…impossible.

"Ed…this is what people do when they love each other." He said shaking my hands from his and pulled my body on top of his. I didn't know what to do with my hands so they rested on his chest, which felt kind of nice.

As we sat there in each other's silence for a few moments. I had no idea what was going on in his head, but in mine I couldn't get the question as to why he was with that lady earlier if he wasn't on a date with her. I didn't want to go any further with this man until he told me the truth.

"Roy…" I started not really sure how to say it…I could just be blunt; get it out in the open. Why not, yeah that would work. Just say what's on my mind.

"Roy why were you with that women!?" I didn't mean for my voice to be raised, it just happened. I guess my jealousy took over.  
A wave of confusion washed over Roy and for a brief second he had no idea what I was talking about; then it clicked and he allowed a low chuckle to fall from his lips.

"Oh that you saw me with Jasmine, it was purely business…she works for a women named Madam Christmas and I was just helping them out with something's." He smiled at me and moved his hands so that they rested on my waist. As my brain analyzed what he had said to me my heart ached. I think it was telling my brain to stop thinking and just accept the answer. I mean now it doesn't matter. He's mine, yep I said it, Roy Mustang, all time play boy is mine.

"Okay I believe you." I smiled at him.

"Wait, so you were jealous that I was with her?" He asked looking at me with an amused smirk.

"No comment." I pursed my lips and looked away from him. I felt Roy's hands move up my back and next thing I know he pushed my body closer to his. Our chests came together and Roy took my lips in his. His hands moved back down my back to the end of my shirt were he pushed his hands under. His hands were warm against my cold skin from being outside, he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up. Next thing I know my shirt is being thrown to the ground and our lips were locked again.

He began to push his body harder into mine well gripping the hem of my pants, with each thrust he made into my lower region I gripped tighter onto his back. We broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes. They were glossed over with a burning sense of lust. I bet my own eyes looked the same.

"No need to be envious of any women you see me with, I only love you." Roy grabbed my sides and moved so that he was lying on top of me. He made sure that he didn't have his full body weight on top of me, but I could still feel his chest touching mine. His hot breathe mixed with mine and I smiled up at him.

"I know." I didn't know how I knew what he was saying was true, I just did. This little voice in the back of my heart was whispering to my head, telling me that Roy really does love me and I have to trust what he says, and that's what I'm going to do.   
His lips then attacked my neck. I turned my head to give him more access. He began to leave a small trail of kisses and bits down to my collar bone and then to my right nipple. My stomach tightened and it felt as though a jar of butterfly's erupted inside me. It was getting hot in here and I knew my cheeks must have been flushed a bright red. My hands went to Roy's head where my fingers intertwined into his soft coal black hair. I tugged lightly as his mouth moved to my other nipple and then made its way further down my body.

When he came to my pants he ripped them from my body along with my underwear. I let out a small squeak as the cold air of the room hit my exposed skin. I was laying there with my member fully erect and ready for attention. My face grew hotter as Roy just stared at me. Roy wrapped his warm fingers around my heated cock and then brought his mouth back to mine. I pulled at his hair, trying to get our bodies to become closer, but that wasn't possible. My hips thrusted up into Roy's hand as he pumped faster. I let loose a low moan deep in my throat that in turn caused Roy to also groan in pleasure.

My eyes were closed in pleasure, and my head felt completely blank. I was in pure bliss at the moment. Then that's when Roy stopped. My eyes shot open and I looked up at him with a pleading look. I wanted him to continue.

"I'm going to make you feel a whole lot better, don't worry." He gave me that sexy smirk of his and then used the pre cum that fell down my shaft to slide in between my thighs and to my ass. I tried to stop him but he looked at me with such an intense glare I stopped and allowed him to continue. "Don't worry Ed, it'll feel good." He then lifted my auto mail leg onto his shoulder exposing my puckered hole. I felt even more exposed as he just stared down at me with hunger filled eyes. 

"Ro-Roy?" I questioned, but I don't think my voice reached his ears, instead he stuck his fingers into his mouth were he drenched them in saliva.

When he was done and his fingers were drenching in his saliva he looked down at me, "This is going to hurt at first, okay?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath of air as he entered his fingers inside me. A sharp pain made its way up my spine. As soon as he had the two fingers all the way in he didn't move, he was allowing my body to adjust around them. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's okay." I said referring to his fingers, letting him know he could move. He nodded his head and then began to pump his fingers inside me. Starting out slow at first and then slowly raising the force he used. My head was thrown back against the couch cushion. This felt amazing, I licked my lips in thought of how his cock would feel instead of just these fingers.

"Ed-Edward, you feel so amazing, can I fuck you now?" I was amazed that he asked, I looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Ye-Yeah." He smirked and began to unbuckle his pants with his only free hand. He managed to push them down to his knees; giving himself just enough room to maneuver.

He looked at me and stroked my blond bangs out of my face, "Ready?"  
I nodded my head and closed my eyes again. I know I said I wanted to feel him inside me, I just know it's going to hurt. He removed his fingers and I felt so empty inside. Then he positioned himself in front of my hole. "Ed…look at me."

His voice was soft and soothing, my eyes opened and I looked up at him. Then he brought his lips to mine and started roughly kissing me. I laughed in my head; so this is how he is going to distract me from the pain, and it worked. Sure I could feel him enter me, but I was so focused on trying to dominate our kiss that it didn't hurt as much as the fingers. He didn't break the kiss as he stood still inside me.

When we did stop the kiss his soft onyx eyes met my gold ones, "Are you ready for me to move?" His voice was full of concern and it made me think, did I have a painful expression on my face, I'm sure I didn't. I put on a soft smile, trying to reassure him that he was not hurting me. I nodded my head. My mind to focused on the pleasure coursing through my body to even get a single word out. He too nodded his head and slowly, oh so slowly began to rock his hips into me. Every time his body came crashing into mine a wave of immense pleasure shot through me. This feeling was unlike anything I've ever experienced. It felt way better than doing alchemy; weird I know. Shortly after he picked the pace up I felt myself let out soft moaning noises. My cheeks felt really heated, and the grip I had on his shoulders tightened. Soon my moans were in sync with his.

Sure there was still the pain in my back, but the pleasure heavily outweighed it. I was in pure ecstasy right now. I had Roy Mustang, the love of my life connected with me. The butterfly's in my stomach were still there, but a lot less mellow now as they became replaced with a soft churning feeling, but in a good way. I think this is what it feels like when you're about to cum. I know I'm a teenage boy, but it's not like I go out and have sex with just anybody, or even masturbate. This feeling was all but new to me, and I was enjoying every bit of it.

I opened my eyes to see Roy looking down at me with half lidded lust filled eyes. His moves quickened and I think he too was close…Then without any warning Roy flung his head back and let loose a low growl as I was filled with his hot seed. I came soon after he did, my cum landing on my stomach. I could see white spots behind my eyes and my head was nothing more than mush. I was in heaven. He pulled out of me and pulled up his pants.

He had then collapsed next to me on the couch and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. With his hand he grabbed ahold of my chin and pulled my face to his. He captured my lips and my heart. When he pulled away he looked at me with a soft smile that I have never seen on him. "I love you Full Metal."

I smiled as well, "I love you too Roy."

~THE END~


End file.
